A boy like that
by Alizia Walker
Summary: Una historia CrissColfer y una pisca de Grant Gustin - El tema central es sobre como Darren trata de descifrar lo que siente por Chris mientras Grant se mete en medio.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Las dudas de Blaine.**

-Haz pensado sobre lo que te dije?

-Si, lo pienso todos los días...

-le respondí a curt mirándolo con preocupación, estábamos sentados en un par de sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo del set donde gradábamos, hace varios días que no veía a Curt ya que su papel no había sido requerido para episodios anteriores de la serie, el era mi amigo mas cercano del elenco con el que compartia escena, mas bien, era mi mejor amigo, lo sabia todo, sabia mi secreto o mas bien, las dudas que surgían cada día con mas intensidad y sabia todo acerca de como me sentía, cuando lo conocí me dio toda la confianza, nos veíamos diario durante las grabaciones de la segunda temporada del show donde ambos entramos a la historia, en ocasiones nos veíamos por las tardes en mi departamento o en su casa, teníamos buena relación, y justo ahora que nos reencontramos, me preguntaba sobre si ya estaba seguro sobre lo que me sucedía, o si por lo menos se lo diría a la persona que me hizo dudar... Sali de mis pensamientos cuando Ryan entro al lugar donde estábamos, los de la producción colocaban grandes focos en el cuarto donde grabaríamos la escena, Curt y yo nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a los demás chicos de los Warblers, Ryan venia acompañado de un chico, el cual traía el uniforme de Dalton, como extrañaba usar ese uniforme, lo mire de arriba a abajo, lucia bien, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro y nos miraba a todos entusiasmado-

- Bueno, ya tienen bien aprendida la coreografía y toda la escena que grabaremos en unos segundos, todos ya conocen a Grant, menos tu Darren - dijo Ryan mirándome con entusiasmo.

- a-así es, no tengo el gusto aun -dije algo nervioso, todos me miraban, ya estaba acostumbrado a tener todas las miradas encima pero aun no podía dejar de ponerme nervioso en ocasiones.

-hola!..muchos gusto, me llamo Grant Gustin - extendió su mano y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y me presente de igual manera.

-el es el nuevo personaje que añadimos a la historia, para darle un poco de sabor y no hacer la trama tan aburrida y repetitiva - nos dijo a todos, pero en especial a mi, ya que no estaba muy enterado del asunto, solo sabia que otro personaje homosexual entraría a la historia.

-dijo un par de palabras mas y los de producción terminaron de arreglar el set, así que nos pusimos en posiciones para comenzar a grabar, le di ánimos a Curt, ya que estaba muy nervioso pues seria su primer escena como líder del coro, le di un abrazo y camine hacia las escaleras del lugar, pues ahí comenzaria mi parte de la escena, el chico nuevo me alcanzo antes de que saliera-

-espera! -toco mi brazo, voltee y trate de sonreirle.

-si, dime -lo mire atento

-solo quería decirte que admiro todo lo que haz hecho en esta serie, es un gusto trabajar contigo -sonrió mas ampliamente que antes, me sorprendí por sus palabras y le di un "gracias" por respuesta.

-bienvenido al elenco, te la pasaras increíble, todos son muy amables y accesibles.

-y que me dices de Chris? - su ojos expresaban mucho interés.

-que Chris? - como si no supiera que chris, trate de no verme tan umm, como decirlo, un poco posesivo tal vez.

-pues como que que Chris! - rió y espero a que contestara pero no lo hice, solo me le quede viendo con cara de duda - Chris Colfer! por supuesto - dijo sin dejar de sonreír, no se si era una alucinación mia pero vi que se sonrojo un poco al pronunciar su nombre. Quien era este chico? por que estaba preguntándome por Chris?, por que no me preguntaba por otro?..aunque bueno, a decir verdad no es el primero que me pregunta sobre chris, espero que en esta ocasión no me pregunte que tal besa, como ya me lo han preguntado en otras ocasiones.-

-Acaso este chico era gay?..que cosas pienso!..solo por que me pregunta por chris no quiere decir que lo sea, no se que me pasa, estos últimos días no han sido del todo buenos, en estos momentos mas que nunca me siento culpable de ocultar mi verdadera preferencia, ni siquiera estoy seguro de ser gay, siempre he salido con chicas desde chico, me encantan las mujeres y de eso no dudo pero cuando estoy con chris, todo cambia, mi mundo es otro, pasar rato con el es increíble, disfruto cada momento a su lado, siempre me hace reír al igual que yo a el, los demás del elenco piensan que somos como hermanos, ya nos lo han dicho y a Chris eso le parece gracioso y hasta me ha dicho que soy como un hermano para el, tengo que decirle la verdad, lo que siento por el, pero, y si me rechaza? y si "salgo del closet" como se dice y quedo expuesto ante todo mundo? que tal si chris me batea, el nunca me ha dado señales de que yo le agrade de mas, supongo es por que piensa que soy totalmente heterosexual, pero que tal si soy bisexual, o completamente gay, dios mio! estaba pensando demasiado, deje de mirar una de las paredes y voltee a ver a Grant el cual me miraba con extrañeza.

-te sientes bien? -me dijo algo confundido, sacudí mi cabeza y lo mire.

-si, disculpa es que me acorde de que tengo que ir a grabar otra escena después... -me lo saque de la manga, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto mientras entablaba conversaciones con otras personas.

-bueno, no me has dicho, que tal es Chris? -me sonrió de nuevo.

-por qué quieres saber? -le conteste directa y fríamente.

-umm pues simplemente quiero saber, también me encanta su trabajo y lo admiro, quisiera que fuéramos amigos, tu sabes - amigos? ja! si claro, como no, su mirada me decía lo contrario.

-Chris es muy temperamental, no querrás hablarle como amigo desde el primer dia que lo conoscas, te puedes decepcionar, siempre esta ocupado y de mal humor, hay días que tenemos que repetir muchas veces nuestras escenas por que el se desconcentra.

-oh por dios, se lo dije o lo pensé?..no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso, si chris se entera se molestara mucho conmigo, o peor, me preguntara por que lo hice, era obvio que este chico nuevo tenia mas interés por chris de lo que cualquier otro actor pudiera tener, me sentí amenazado la verdad, no quería que ningún otro chico se interpusiera entre nosotros, algún día le diría a Chris lo que me ocurría, y mientras eso pasa quiero que todo siga igual, sin ningún anexado de por medio, si algo he aprendido de Chris es a saber distinguir cuando un chico solo te busca por que te admira o te busca para algo mas. Cuando hemos salido con el elenco a algun lado a bailar y a pasar el rato, siempre, y lo digo en serio, siempre! se le han acercado tipos a Chris, unos solo le piden una foto o autografo y otros de plano se quedan ahi platicando por horas, lo cual siempre me estresa pero he sabido disimular mis celos... demonios! otra vez estoy pensando demasiado, yo y mi diarrea de pensamientos, debo de dejar de hacer eso, Grant seguia frente a mi y me miraba de la misma forma, solo que un poco mas sacado de onda, volvi a mirarlo a los ojos despues de salir de mis pensamientos.

-esperabas que te dijera otra cosa? -le dije para romper el silencio despues de que me distrajera de nuevo con tanta cosa que pasa por mi cabeza.

-pues, siempre he leido bueno comentarios sobre Chris, la verdad me sorprende lo que me dices, no esperaba escuchar eso - toque su hombro y lo mire tratanto de animarlo, segun yo.

-no todos son lo que parecen, sera mejor que no te acerques mucho a Chris si no quieres llevarte una decepsion. - me miro decepcionado, ya no tenia esa sonrisita - animo!..los demas chicos son lo mas amables del mundo- le dije, le sonrei de lado y me aparte, me sentia un poco orgulloso de mi, senti que estaba protegiendo a mi chico de extraños, aunque en si, no era mi chico, pero queria que lo fuera asi que haria las cosas bien, despacio pero bien.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Una oportunidad para Chris.**

-Termine de grabar las escenas con los Warblers y con el chico nuevo, que por ahora no era muy de mi agrado. Me cambie de vestuario y entre al set donde se suponía era mi habitación, bueno la de Blaine. Cheque los diálogos de la escena una vez más para que no se me escapara nada, escuche la voz de Chris e inmediatamente voltee para ver si lo veía, estaba despidiéndose de la maquillista, traía el libreto en su mano también, lo mire acercándose, me sonrió y me dijo amablemente "Hola" sentí cosas extrañas, me gusto su vestuario, no podía dejar de mirarlo, él se sentó en la cama y se puso a repasar también la escena, quito su vista del libreto y me miro, yo trate de disimular para que no notara que lo miraba-

- me agrado la habitación de Blaine, tiene buen gusto - me lo dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

- sin duda, a mí también me gustó mucho, mira -tome la foto que estaba sobre el tocador- tiene una foto de Kurt, no es romántico eso?

- es su novio, claro que tiene que tener una foto. Tú haz de tener fotos de todas tus novias por todo tu cuarto.

-De hecho no, no he tenido muchas.

-que mentiroso! Luego tú no vas a andar teniendo muchas, con el pegue que tienes con las chavas.

-solo son mis fans, es todo. -se lo dije seriamente.

-vamos Darren!..ambos sabemos que Dianna anda tras tus huesitos. -me sonrió y me miro esperando una respuesta, parecía que quería que yo anduviera con ella pues no era la primer vez que me hablaba del tema.

-a Dianna solo la veo como una amiga, mi atención la tiene otra persona.

- hay por dios!...tienes que contarme!..quien es la chica?

-ehh..bueno…

-el director llego y me salvo de tremenda situación, nos dio indicaciones y comenzamos la escena, mientras decíamos nuestras líneas no dejaba de pensar en el momento en que le dijera la verdad a Chris, el no sospechaba nada y al parecer me andaba buscando compañera, o por lo menos intentaba ayudar, tenía que apresurarme antes de hacer este lio más grande, me senté en la cama a su lado, tal como debía de ser en la escena, lo tenía tan cerca que lo único que quería hacer era comérmelo a besos sin importar que hubiera cámaras y personas mirándonos, porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil, si en vez de Chris fuera Dianna no habría tanto problema, besarla solo porque si, no causaría mucho alboroto como podría ser con Chris… era el momento justo para enviarle una señal a Chris, así que lo hice, dijimos las últimas dos líneas, puse mis manos en los extremos de su cara y pude ver cómo me miro sacado de onda, la cámara no veía su rostro así que no sería problema para la escena, acerque mis labios a los suyos y los presione dándole un beso, que por más seco que fue, era un beso aquí y en China.

- corte! a ver a ver, que paso Darren?..en esta escena no había nada de besos. –me dijo el director alzándome un poco la voz. Chris estaba helado y evitaba mi mirada, se levantó de la cama tratando de decir algo para calmar al director.

- no pasa nada! -le dije sin preocupación - simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo, sabemos que andamos bajos de rating, y solo quería ayudar, a la gente le encantan estas cosas, todos lo sabemos, además tenía que besarlo para que fuera una escena perfecta.

-bueno tal vez tengas razón, pero no quiero que se repita!..no hagas nada que no esté dentro del guion ok Darren?

-entendido señor! -todos se movilizaron para grabar la próxima escena con otros miembros del elenco, me quede con Chris el cual me miraba normal -

- me alegra que te preocupes por el rating, hiciste lo correcto! - me sonrió y se alejó del set también, creo que no había captado para nada mi supuesta señal!..ashh, acaso este chico no entiende de señales?..que tenía que hacer entonces!..tal vez besarlo sin que haya cámaras, si!..será lo mejor.

- Y te beso así de la nada? - me dijo Lea sorprendida, mientras se maquillaba en su camerino.

- si, fue un momento muy loco, no me lo esperaba, no estaba indicado en la escena, pero cuando vi que se acercó de más, supe que lo haría.

-lo mismo paso en el último concierto de la gira, y que razón te dio? - me respondió mientras se aplicaba un poco de sombra en los ojos.

- que era para aumentar rating, que a los fans les encantaban estas cosas -le dije antes de tomar un poco de agua.

- es la segunda vez que lo dice, crees que sea verdad? o acaso.. -me miro con sospecha.

- crees que le guste a Darren? -ambos nos miramos y después de unos segundos soltamos unas risas tremendas que casi podía asegurar se escuchaban hasta el trailer de Cory.

-es la cosa más absurda y graciosa que he pensado los últimos días. - le dije tratando de contener la risa.

- claro que si, Darren tiene de gay lo que Heather tiene de mala bailarina. -me dijo sin dejar de reír.

-sin duda! - nos reímos por un rato más, hasta que llego gente de producción para apurar a Lea, pues su escena ya estaba por grabarse.

-nos vemos al finalizar el día, ok!... - me dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla.

-claro, aquí nos vemos. -sonreímos y la vi salir del trailer.

-en serio, eso de que Darren podría tener un gusto por mí me causaba mucha gracia, aunque este tema del rating ya se está saliendo un poco de las manos, tendré que hablar con él al respecto.

-hola de nuevo! - el chico nuevo se acercó a mí, yo iba entrando a la cafetería donde sería otra de mis escenas con él.

-que tal tu primer día? - le dije amablemente, tenía que ser su amigo para saber que intensiones tenia.

-increíble, aun no puedo creer que este en Glee - me dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa en su rostro, en verdad estaba emocionado.

-eres talentoso, por algo estas aquí, así que diviértete en el camino. - le dije para después acomodarnos en nuestros puestos, a lo lejos pude ver a Chris con otro vestuario, estaba platicando alegremente con alguien de producción, siempre estaba sonriendo, me encantaba admirarlo a lo lejos pues nadie notaba que lo miraba a él y ni el tampoco. El director nos dio indicaciones y la escena comenzó, Grant lo hacía bastante bien, parecía un experto en la actuación, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Blaine parecía que la estaba diciendo yo realmente, cada día me parecía mas a mi personaje, y eso me asustaba un poco, pues en días creía que Ryan leía mi mente pues en verdad los diálogos que tenía Blaine era casi lo mismo que yo sentía o pensaba sobre Chris. El entro a escena y me sentí en mi momento de gloria cuando se puso celoso frente a Grant, y después yo decía algo como "el es mi novio" demonios!..deseaba con tantas ganas que esta escena fuera real, me gustaría decirle a Grant que Chris era mi novio que ni se le ocurriera coquetearle, ni siquiera mirarlo. La escena siguió y pude notar que Grant miraba a Chris distinto, cada vez mis sospechas de que a este chico le gustara Chris se hacían mas reales, la escena termino y Grant se levantó rápidamente para extenderle su mano a Chris e introducirse con una sonrisa, Chris también se levantó mientras yo solo observaba atento la conversación.

-mucho gusto Grant, espero que tu estadía aquí sea muy placentera. - le dijo Chris con una cara amable en su rostro.

-muchas gracias Chris, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, solo que no sabía cómo acercarme a ti. -se lo dijo mirándome de reojo, no puedo creer que después de lo que le dije sobre Chris, estuviera hablándole como le dije que no lo hiciera.

- no muerdo, soy una persona común y corriente. –le contestó con una bella sonrisa.

-claro que no, eres Chris Colfer! - Chris sonrió y se sintió alagado tras las palabras de Grant, yo me cruce de brazos y los mire inconforme.

-bueno tengo que irme, tengo más escenas este día.

-ok, mucho gusto en conocerte, espero podamos platicar más después. - le dio de nuevo su mano y las estrecharon por segunda ocasión.

-igualmente, y bienvenido! - le sonrió a Grant y me miro - Nos vemos al rato. - me sonrió al decírmelo, me sentía superior a Grant, Chris era más mío que de el, dios mío estoy pensando como una niña adolescente enamorada.

-que raro. - me dijo Grant volviéndose a sentar.

-que raro que? - le dije mirándolo fijamente.

-pues Chris no me pareció para nada como me lo describiste. -me miro con los ojos entre cerrados.

- yo creo tuvo un buen día, es todo, deja que mañana le toque friega de nuevo. -se lo dije seguro de mis palabras.

-pues ya veremos...-me lo dijo sonriente y se levantó para irse, no se despidió ni me dijo nada más, tenía que comportarme de manera distinta para con el, no podía dejar que descubriera la razón de mi comportamiento, tenía que ser cauteloso y averiguar cuál era su verdadero interés hacia Chris.

-las grabaciones terminaron por hoy, me cambie en mi camerino sin dejar de pensar en Chris, en cómo le diría y sobre todo, en como descubriría si en verdad lo que sentía por él era atracción o simple admiración. Me lave mi pelo para quitarme el gel que lo atrapaba, me di un vistazo al espejo por última vez y baje de mi trailer cerrando la puerta. Habíamos terminado de grabar temprano así que aprovecharía para invitar a Chris al bar donde acostumbrábamos ir con el elenco, quería tenerlo más cerca que nunca después de conocer a este nuevo chico. Su camerino estaba a dos del mío, así que camine admirando las estrellas y justo antes de llegar vi cómo se abrió la puerta de su trailer y Chris bajo con... no podía creerlo, talle mis ojos para comprobar que no fueran alucinaciones, pero en efecto, Grant estaba con él, ambos bajaron del trailer muy sonrientes, sentí algo inexplicable, algo que no había sentido antes y no se sentía precisamente bien, el parece estar conociendo a un nuevo chico, uno que tal vez allá llegado para quedarse y no sería un chico de una noche como los anteriores que Chris se encontraba en los antros o en el bar, ahora más que nunca tenía que actuar de manera rápida. Así que me acerque a ellos a paso rápido y me metí en su plática, iban caminando hacia la salida del lugar.

-chicos! a donde tan sonrientes?..tienen algún plan para esta noche? - se los dije lo más normal y desinteresado posible.

-vamos al bar con Lea y Jena, vienes? -me contesto Chris mirándome divertido.

-claro que si, necesito distraerme. -claro, distraerme y vigilarte.

-ok, las chicas nos esperan en el estacionamientos, vamos. -me dijo y miro a Grant para seguir con su conversación, me sentía súper fuera de lugar, ellos eran tan diferentes a mí en varios aspectos, no puedo creer que Grant se acercara más a Chris en un día que lo que yo en un año.

-Llegamos con las chicas y nos subimos a la camioneta de Lea, Chris se ofreció a manejar, me subí rápido en el asiento del copiloto, vi a Grant con intenciones de subirse ahí pero le gane, al menos era más rápido que el, ya era ganancia. Las chicas y él se subieron atrás, fuimos platicando durante el camino, Grant decía cada puntada que aunque no quisiera me hacia reír también, las características risas de Lea y Jena se hicieron presentes durante todo el camino.

-eres uno de los míos! - le dijo Chris a Grant después de un comentario de este. Llegamos después de un par de minutos al bar, salimos del estacionamiento y entramos al lugar, Grant no se despegaba de Chris, yo caminaba alado de Lea para no verme tan obvio también, pedimos una mesa y nos sentamos los 5, era un lugar tranquilo donde ponían música buena, comenzó a sonar una canción y Jena me pidió bailar, accedí y comenzamos a sacar nuestros mejores pasos, voltee directamente hacia la mesa y pude notar que Grant se levantaba para ir a la barra por unas bebidas.

- Así que chico nuevo ehh – Lea me dijo con una sonrisita en su rostro.  
>- no es lo que piensas.<br>- se ofreció a traer nuestras bebidas, te acompaño al bar, platicaron alegremente en tu camerino, que quieres que piense?  
>- solo es amable, con todos lo es.<br>- se dirige mas a ti cuando habla que a nosotras, cuando tú hablas no te quita la mirada, incluso cuando no estás hablando, lo note durante el camino, vamoos Chris!..esta es una nueva oportunidad.  
>- no Lea, no quiero que vuelvas a atar cabos, este chico solo es amable, punto. –se lo dije muy seguro. – Además no estoy como para andar con alguien, y mucho menos alguien del elenco.<p>

-por qué no?..que tiene de malo?...si este chico te gusta y le gustas a el, pues adelante, prueba cosas nuevas, además hace mucho que no andas con alguien o sales con alguien. – solo la miraba, no le decía nada. – vamos Chris, me preocupo por ti, quiero que seas feliz.

-estoy feliz estando solo, acaso no lo ves?

-pero no es la misma felicidad, cuando estás enamorado todo cambia, todo lo vez de otra manera, tener a alguien es lo que te hace falta para complementarte, por lo menos inténtalo por un rato y si no funciona pues no pasa nada, es mejor intentarlo y no quedarse con el hubiera. –me miro tranquila, me estaba comenzando a convencer, era una cualidad de Lea, te decía las palabras exactas para convencerte de algo.

-Jena y yo terminamos de bailar y nos volvimos a sentar con los chicos, Grant aun no llegaba.-

-ya estoy entrando en caloor –dijo Jena sonriente.

-de que hablan chicos? Su plática parecía interesante desde la pista de baile. –les dije mirándolos a ambos.

-de nada importan..

-Grant quiere con Chris! –dijo Lea interrumpiendo a Chris, Jena soltó un "yaay" alegremente, mientras Chris miraba con desapruebo a Lea, yo me quedé sorprendido por las palabras de ella y me quede serio mirando a Chris.

-así que podría haber un comienzo aquí, Chris? – se lo dije súper serio, era un tema que quería tratar con mucho cuidado sin verme obvio y sobre todo celoso.

-no le hagas caso a Lea, está loca, ya sabes cómo es de cupido, pero no con todos funciona! –la miro, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-ya te dije Chris, tienes una oportunidad aquí. – Lea le respondió más contenta que antes.

-además es súper guapo, no pensé que fuera gay. –le siguió Jena, mirándolo hacia donde se encontraba.

-aun no es nada seguro, no sé si en verdad sea gay, Lea solo me está metiendo ideas locas a la cabeza.

-por qué no le preguntas y te quitas de dudas? –le dije retándolo, yo también quería saber que era este chico.

-cómo crees Darren!..ni que estuviera loco, no puedes preguntarle eso a las personas así como así.

-no te preocupes, yo se lo digo. –le respondí seguro. Las chicas me miraban sorprendidas, Chris lucia nervioso.

-mejor dejemos este tema para después, vine a relajarme no a estresarme. –me miro suplicante.

-acaso no quieres saber? – le conteste.

-bueno y tú por que tanto interés también Darren? –me dijo Lea mirándome.

-emm, pues… -trate de encontrar las palabras correctas.

-es obvio, quiere saber de que lado batea este chico, no vaya ser que le baje el puesto de galán. –dijo Jena sonriéndome.

-eso es Darren? – contesto Chris mirándome con curiosidad.

-Grant es tan guapo que temes que te baje a Diana! –dijo Lea entre sonrisas.

-que no tengo nada que ver con Dianna!..Cuando dejaran ese tema en paz? – alce un poco la voz, los 3 me miraron confundidos y sacados de onda, creo que me había pasado un poco, comenzaba a no controlar mis impulsos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Lagrimas.

-Después de evadir miradas y preguntas de los chicos, por fin cambiaron de tema de conversación y justo en ese momento Grant se acercó con las bebidas, nos miró sonriente y repartió los vasos, me miro confundido-

-oh, lo siento Darren, se me olvido traerte algo. –Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír-

- umm..no importa, voy por algo. –Se lo dije lo más calmado y amable – Ahora vuelvo

- aquí estaremos! – Dijo Chris y Grant soltó una risita, lo mire con molestia, se sentó junto a Chris y comenzaron a platicar junto con las chicas, me aleje molesto de la mesa y me acerque a la barra-

-deme la bebida más fuerte que tenga! –le dije en todo molesto al bar tender, me senté en uno de los largos bancos que ahí había y volteé hacia donde estaban los chicos, se veían muy divertidos, al parecer ya estábamos siendo reconocidos por los presentes pues un chico se acercó a la mesa y le dijo algo de Lea, saco una servilleta y se la dio para que se la firmara, para nosotros era de los más normal, acto después Lea se levantó a bailar con él, traía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ella era tan amable que no parecía un ser humano a veces, segundos después Jenna se levantó a bailar con Grant, era mi momento, Chris estaba solo, podía hablar con el de una buena vez. Me dieron mi bebida, me la tome de un solo trago y deje el vaso ahí para después levantarme de manera decidida y rápida hacia Chris, llegue y me senté a su lado, me miro divertido, pero después de ver mi mirada me miro confundido-

-pasa algo? Luces molesto –me dijo volteándose completamente, estábamos frente a frente ahora.

-Chris, tenemos que hablar –le respondí mirándolo serio.

-si es sobre la escena de mañana, no te preocupes, ya quedamos en cómo le haremos, sé que te incomodan los besos, bueno aunque la verdad ya ni sé si sea cierto después del beso de hoy.

-por qué dices eso? No me incomodan para nada, porque lo piensas? – le dije mirándolo atento.

-umm pues no sé, simplemente somos como familia, besarte es como besar a mi hermano mayor, me entiendes? Supuse que para ti también lo era, y más porque eres hetero.

-eso no tiene nada que ver, no sé cómo piensas que me incomoda

-de eso querías hablar? –me miro serio.

-no precisamente, es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte. –me miro esperando respuesta.

-dime, que sucede? – vamos Darren, dile que te gusta y mucho.

-pues emm, es algo muy serio, es un tema serio y delicado que quiero que lo tratemos con delicadeza.

-claro, confía en mí, dime, que pasa?

-eh, bu-bueno es que durante todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú me…-justo cuando diría el "gustas" llego Grant con Jenna a interrumpir y arruinar todo, solo a mí se me ocurre intentar decirle lo que me ocurría en un bar, no era justamente el escenario indicado.

-me encanta este lugar, vengamos más seguido! –dijo Grant mirando todo el lugar.

- sin duda, siempre venimos en nuestros ratos libres. –le contesto Chris.

-Lea llego a la mesa, bebimos un par de bebidas más y nos retiramos del lugar, ya no toque el tema de nuevo con Chris, ni siquiera me pregunto ni nada, todo el camino de regreso se la paso platicando con Grant, Jenna manejo de regreso al set de grabación donde estaban nuestros carros, Lea iba adelante con ella y yo atrás con los chicos, iba de lo más molesto y aburrido, ver a los otros dos platicar divertidamente no era precisamente de mi agrado, miraba atreves de la ventanilla viendo las calles y a la gente pasar cuando de pronto Chris volteo a verme.

-oye, que me querías decir? –volteé a verlo y note que Grant también me miraba.

-ah, nada importante, mañana platicamos mas tranquilamente.

-qué pasa? No hay confianza? –me dijo Grant mirándome divertido, yo estaba molesto pero fingí que me agradaba.

-no es eso Grant, solo que es algo sin importancia, temas laborales, solo eso. – le conteste y le sonreí.

-bueno, mañana me recuerdas y hablamos, ok? –contesto Chris a lo que yo asentí, el volvió a iniciar su plática con Grant, minutos después llegamos al set y cada quien se fue en su carro, me subí al mío y alcanzaba a ver el carro de Chris, Grant seguía con él, seguían platicando parados alado del carro, note que se despedían, ambos sonreían, se dieron un abrazo y Chris se metió a su carro, ahora si lo podía admitir mucho más que en otras ocasiones, tenía unos celos horribles por este chico, tenía que hacer algo antes de que me coman el mandado, como se dice-

-no es tonto...- le dije y junte mis labios con los suyos, rogando por que no terminara esta escena nunca, ahora si era un beso que estaba en el libreto, Chris puso sus brazos sobre mis hombros y yo mis manos sobre su cintura, se separó de mi rápidamente, abrí mis ojos y lo mire, sentía una especie de emoción, saber que Grant no podía tener este tipo de escenas me llenaba de satisfacción. Después de decir las últimas líneas mis ojos se nublaron un poco, lo que los demás veían como una buena actuación no eras más que sentimiento puro, sentir que Chris me decía esas cosas realmente a mí no a Blaine... me sentí único, mirando sus ojos y el los míos, reflejábamos amor puro en la pantalla y aunque tal vez para Chris solo sea actuación para mí era mucho más que eso, era algo real. Terminamos la escena y sentí que rompería en llanto por tantas emociones que sentía en ese momento, así que no lo dude y me salí corriendo del auditorio hacia mi camerino, estaba algo lejos pero no podía detenerme, me topé con Kevin y con Naya en el trayecto y aunque me decían que que pasaba yo no me detenía, sentía mis lágrimas salir sin control por mis ojos, quería estar solo, sin que nadie me viera llorar de esa forma. Estando en esa escena me di cuenta el grado de gusto que sentía por Chris, no era simple admiración como tal vez era para Grant, era mucho más, y me estaba doliendo, me dolía no poder ser valiente y confesarle a Chris lo que me pasaba, cada escena que grababa con el me daba más señales de que mis dudas eran ciertas, sentía algo por Chris y no podía seguir ocultándolo.-

-me senté sobre una de las sillas que se encontraban en mi camerino y seguí llorando sin parar, jamás en mi vida había llorado tales cantidades, me sentía extraño al hacerlo pero era muy liberador, me limpiaba las lágrimas tal como salían, respire para calmarme, minutos después tocaron la puerta de mi camerino con mucha insistencia.

-DARREN!..SE QUE ESTAS AHÍ! ABRE LA PUERTA!...QUE TE PASO?- era Chris gritando y tocando la puerta con mucha fuerza, me levante rápido y me limpie con mucha rapidez las lágrimas, me mire al espejo y trate de calmarme, me seque las ultimas lágrimas y le abrí la puerta, sin mirarlo me volví a sentar, ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, no quería verlo a la cara pues sentía que me derrumbaría de nuevo, oí como cerró la puerta, se incoó frente a mí y puso su mano sobre mi rodilla.

-que paso allá? Por qué saliste corriendo? Me dejaste muy preocupado.

-nada, no es nada. –le conteste sin mirarlo.

-no confías en mí? Ya no somos amigos acaso?

-no, no es eso, no pienses así, es simplemente que…

-mírame por lo menos, que no te de pena, llorar es algo muy normal y es liberador.

-volteé a verlo, sentí mis ojos húmedos aun, lo mire y vi su rostro preocupado, me miraba de una forma diferente, en verdad le importaba lo que me sucedía, me sentí bien al saber que le importaba, vio mis ojos y me paso un pañuelo de los que tenía en mi camerino-

-gracias.-le dije para después pasar el pañuelo por mis ojos y nariz-

-ya estas más tranquilo?-se sentó frente a mí, me seguía mirando con preocupación-

-sí, ya me siento mejor.

-ahora si me dirás que te paso?

-fue la emoción de la escena, fue un momento importante para nuestros personajes, me emocione de mas, solo eso.

-Darren, acaso me crees tonto?...por qué no me quieres decir que te paso?

-lo mire fijamente sin decir nada, el me miraba esperando una respuesta pero estaba tan tranquilo el ambiente, estábamos solos y había un bonito silencio, ambos nos mirábamos, así quería estar por un par de segundos.

-sabes que, perdóname. –me dijo levantándose de la silla, lo mire sorprendido y me levante también.

-por qué dices eso?

-no debí venir, son tus asuntos, tus problemas, perdón por meterme. –se acercó a la puerta y giro para verme. – no volverá a pasar, no quiero que me tomes por chismoso, espero que lo que sea que te pase, mejore pronto, todo tiene solución, animo. –me sonrió de lado y salió del camerino sin decir nada más, me quede pasmado, no pude decirle nada, no sabía ni que decir, tenía el sentimiento aun dentro de mí, esperaría a calmarme y tal vez al terminar de grabar le contara la verdad.

-que le paso?

-estábamos todos en el auditorio para grabar una de las últimas escenas, Kevin me preguntaba por Darren, al parecer no había sido el único que lo había visto llorar-

-no lo sé, no lo he visto.-le conteste desinteresado, estaba un poco molesto por que al parecer Darren no confiaba lo suficiente en mi como para contarme sus problemas.

-que paso con Darren? –Lea se acercó a nosotros, le iba a contestar pero Darren apareció justo en ese momento, se había cambiado y se veía mucho mejor, lo mire serio.

-estas bien? – le dijo Kevin.

-si, por que no habría de estarlo? –lo dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, me sentía decepcionado, Darren era como todos los chicos que se avergonzaban si lloraban, de seguro el también pensaba que eso de llorar era cosa de mujeres.

-bueno, que bueno que estés bien, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo.- le dijo Lea mirándolo tranquila.

-todo bien, no hay por qué preocuparse. –le sonrió y comenzamos a grabar.

-estábamos en el set donde era la recamara de Blaine, grabaríamos una escena rápida, no había diálogos ni nada. Chris entro al set, se sentó en la cama esperando instrucciones del director, supuse que estaba molesto por que no le quise contar nada, debí de habérselo dicho pero no podía con tanto sentimiento atorado. Nos acostamos sobre la cama, frente a frente Chris me miraba indiferente.

-tengo algo que decirte, podemos vernos al salir? –le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-ahora si quieres hablar? –me lo dijo fríamente.

-perdón, no estaba listo, ahora sí.

-desde ayer quieres decirme algo, que será que no puedes decírmelo tan fácilmente.

-pronto lo sabrás.

-lo mire sonriéndole de lado, comenzamos a grabar la escena, sus ojos se veían hermosos de cerca, me imaginaba un montón de cosas, como seria cuando le dijera la verdad?...andaríamos juntos y lo podría besar cuando quisiera, me alegraba el tan solo pensarlo, este chico vino a darle un giro completo a mi vida y a mi forma de pensar, sin duda lo mantendría cerca lo más que pudiera.


End file.
